Fight, or Fairy Flight
by Ella Anders
Summary: Kim Possible, teen hero has pulled of feats seeming impossible. "Anything is possible for a possible." When the Wizards of the Black Circle appear along with the famous Winx Club, Kim's ideals and world are shaken and questioned as she discovers something hidden within. AU.


Fight, or Fairy Flight

January 20th, 2019

By Ella Anders

Summary: Kim Possible, teen hero has pulled of feats seeming impossible. "Anything is possible for a possible." When the Wizards of the Black Circle appear along with the famous Winx Club, Kim's ideals and world are shaken and questioned as she discovers something hidden within. AU.

* * *

 **Act One, Chapter One-**

There was a dazzling castle filled with light, as laughter filled the air. Twinkling lights left and right made the large ballroom shimmer. Everywhere you looked there was people dressed in lavish gowns and coats, smiling brightly as the spoke animatedly. Anticipation sparkles in their eyes.

Needless to say this left one person in particular feel under-dress-severely. And her name was Kim Possible. The teen took in her surrendering's atmosphere, and then her eyes quickly flew onto herself. Haunt couture was a far cry from her worn tank and sleep pants she sported. Her mouth formed a frown, eyebrows creased as she looked around. Her thought didn't remain on her appearance, but rather her _location._

Kim felt her heart rate incline- last she had recalled she had fallen asleep in her bed after returning home after a mission dealing with the Seniors. Despite willing to admit that their private island was nice, where she was now made her foes' home pale in comparison. Nevertheless, where was she and how did she get here?

Her hand felt to her side, and dug into her pocket. But when her fingers didn't latch around her Kimmunicator, she froze some. There when the notion of calling Wade.

With a slight defeated sigh, Kim forced herself to straighten and dawn a bring cheerleader smile. There had to be someone who could provide the answers she was seeking. Trying to not cringe at the sound of her bare feet against dance floor, her eyes scanned the crowd.

"Doesn't this feel…nostalgic?" a soft and warm voice snapped Kim from her thoughts. Did it? Kim clasped her hand on her chest as she watched a woman appear before her. "It's been so long."

"Um…." Kim arched a brow as she looked over the figure before her. A tall, slender woman dressed in a shimmering emerald floor-length gown. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back, but her fringe appeared overgrown and hid all but her large warm smile. She reminded Kim faintly of the figures from old fairy-tale books Ron and her read together in pre-k.

The smile on the women fell some at Kim's response. "I suppose it's only natural for memories to fade over time." She reached for the teen's hands and clasped them with her own. She gave them a slight squeeze, a notion that sent chills down Kim's spine.

Kim shifted uncomfortably, "I'm sorry, have we met? I'm Kim Po-"

"Possible. I know who you are very well, dear…but you are so much more than you even know." The figure learned in close to Kim and in a low voice whispered in her ear, "Your destiny is far greater than you could ever dream. Promise me, that when we meet you'll remember then?"

Rather than waiting for a response, the woman wrapped her arms around Kim "I'll be watching and waiting."

* * *

Tossing and turning, Kim reached her hand out. "What are you talking about," she cried in a hoarse voice. She extended her fingers out, as she did so they faintly began to glow….

"Des-tin-y."

* * *

Far away, in the realm of Magix another red-head remained restless in bed.

Bloom released an exasperated sigh as she flung her pillow over her head. The fight with the Wizards of the Black Circle was still on her mind. But it wasn't the sting of the defeat and the looks of disappointment from Alfea's student body that weighted her. Well to be honest, it did still eat at her.

No, Bloom shock her head to dismiss the passive thoughts.

"Me, an Earth fairy…" She drew the pillow from her head and pressed in against her chest. That one comment from the Wizards continued to linger in her mind since it was uttered. Since discovering her fairy-hood, Bloom had done everything she could to adjust to her new life in the Magical Dimension and restore her home-world. Domino was now saved- instant happy ending right?

At least it should have been. But it wasn't.

Between the awkward relationship with her birth parents and adopted ones, princess lessons and the press attention. The invitation to return to Alfea to teach had been a blessing.

And now she had to leave- again, and return to Earth.

It had been a while since she had visited her childhood home, at times she found herself yearning for the simplicity of ridding that old red bike around Gardenia as she pretended she knew magic and was flying.

There was a shift in weight on the bed, Bloom peered up and her eyes feel on Flora. "Oh sorry, Flo," Bloom's cheeks felt warm as she seen the concern in her still sleepy roommate's eyes. "I'm fine."

Flora shock her head, "Thinking about the new mission?" She drew her leg up and cupped her chin on her knee.

 _How was she always able to tell what I'm thinking?_

Bloom bit her lip as she pulled herself up. "Yeah." She paused, eyes landing on a photo on her nightstand of herself and adopted parents at Christmas. "I spent sixteen years of my life living on Earth. Completely believing in magic, but never considering that magic was hidden there…"

Flora nodded, "If not for you none of us would know anything about Earth. It had always been taught that it once had magic, but vanished without trace. But now with the Wizards of the Black Circle showing up, there must be more to the story."

"Still," Bloom's nails dug into her blanket. Her voice going soft, "There's a girl out there-maybe no different than I was- with magic inside her. She's in danger, and for all I know I've passed her somewhere and never even know." Tears drizzled down her cheeks.

"Bloom, sweetie," Flora wrapped her arms around her friend. "You can't think like that. There was no way for anyone, even Headmistress Faragonda, to know that there was a Fairy on Earth. All we can do is our best to find and protect her."

"You're right, we'll find her and bring her back to Alfea."

Flora smiled brightly as she stood and gazed out the window. "That's the spirit, it's almost time for us to get moving. We still have to finish packing-"

Flora continued to run over their to-do list as she flipped on the light exposing a disaster of a room. But the mess wasn't on Bloom's mind.

There was a new adventure starting and she couldn't wait.

* * *

The sound of the Kimmunicator chiming drew Kim out of her slumber. As she extended her hand towards her nightstand she because aware of how heavy both her arm and eyelids felt.

With a yawn she answered the call, "Morning, Wade. What's the sitch?

On the other end of the call Wade took note to Kim's current state. "Hard night, Kim?"

Kim stifled a yawn as she tried to sling her legs over the side of her bed. Only to realize that she had managed to get herself completely twisted in her blanket. "Just a weird," Kim paused. Her mind flashed to scenes of a ballroom and a strange woman. But nothing was connecting, there was no many blanks. "Nothing, so what's up?"

"Mission time."

* * *

 _Authoress' Notes: It has been years since I touched "Gift of Destiny". For so long I wanted to finish this tale I have planned for Kim and the Winx. But when going to try and update, found myself dissatisfied._

 _So here we are now. Newly re-written. The previous will stay up for personal reasons._

 _I hope you will follow this story and see just what I have had in store for Team Possible and the Winx Club._


End file.
